Sneak
by lunafrak
Summary: A 'what-if' Story; More or less a one shot for now; Org. XIII seeks out their newest member.


As a team marched down a bustling city street, the leader put a hand to his chin in thought. He'd never heard of it, but somehow it had happened.

Someone within this world had succeeded in losing his heart so slowly, that he'd suffered no side effects. No change of appearance, he never gained a power like his brethren, and his emotions were still rather intact; albeit he'd become a man of apathy and amorality.

The twelve men and one woman walked down the dirty, bustling streets. Their shoulders were straight, their chests out, and they strode with the pride they could not feel.

They walked towards the largest building in the city. The leader scoffed at it.

"This is their tallest tower?" His voice raked through the night, "Pitiful."

The people that littered the city streets watched the group, whom appeared rather ominous. Each of them was dressed in a identical black cloak, yet each was detailed a little different from the other.

"Look at them cower, Xemnas." chuckled a man that stood behind the leader. Xemnas took this information and finally gave an empty laugh himself as he allowed his eyes to wander to the curious crowd.

"Yes. Amusing." He droned.

They walked into the building after hiking up a set of stone stairs. Xemnas led the way calmly as they left the gawking townspeople to their gabbing and gossip.

Single file, they poured into the large foyer, leaving several people flabbergasted in their wake. They looked around, mildly impressed with the impeccable qualities of the room.

"Well?" Croaked the soggy voice of a man that relinquished his hood to reveal long, stringy blonde hair, "Where to and how, Superior?" He asked. Xemnas smiled at his scientist of a follower.

"Perhaps we can all take our own route, Vexen."

"Excuse me."

A voice as nonchalant as Xemnas' echoed throughout the hall. The thirteen members turned to face a tall man with what appeared to be an expertly chiseled face and pristinely cut blonde hair, "I'm sorry, do you have an appointment?"

Xemnas stood to the front of the team, looking upon the pale man. The Superior was impressed by the stoic poise of this meek figure.

"I am here to see the owner of this tower."

The blond man adjusted the glasses on his face and, without a beat, answered: "I'm sorry, but if you don't have an appointment-"

"Oh, we have an appointment." Xemnas grinned, taking a sudden step towards the man; "Believe me."

In a burst of dark clouds, the team disappeared, leaving the blond man in the dust; although he retained the poise of a king. He pulled out a cell phone and punched several numbers.

"Hello, sir?" He spoke into the phone as he watched the remnants of the dark portals fizzling away, "We have a bit of a security breach. It's internal."

_**XXXX**_

In a small office, a man sat at a desk, intently watching a wall that bore several television monitors.

He could see the ones that had broken into his home.

Next to him stood a woman holding a sleeping infant.

"Who are they, David?" She asked with minimal fear, but with clear maternal concern as she held her son close.

The man watched, his chin resting on his folded hands.

"I don't know, my dear." He answered clearly and, like her, without much fear.

But he watched with great intrigue.

_They asked for me. What do they want? _The man thought to himself as his eyebrows furrowed with confusion and frustration.

As they watched the screens that captured the dark group's every move up with tall skyscraper, David continued to watch.

"I've never seen them before. I wonder how they know me."

_"Your darkness called out to us."_

The couple in the office jumped as David lifted his chin off of his hands. His wife held their son closer as he still slumbered peacefully.

In front of the desk, thirteen portals of darkness burst forth and each produced a figure in a black cloak. The flurry of darkness faded away as the group stood tall and silent.

They stared into the dark eyes of their 'brother'.

Xemnas pulled his hood away, premiering his darkened flesh, ice-white locks and burning amber eyes.

David looked at him, his face exhibiting more confusion now than anything.

"Who are you?" He quietly demanded to know.

Xemnas chuckled. "We are Organization XIII; and we are here for you;

"David Xanatos."

_**XXXX**_

_**Kingdom Hearts meets Gargoyles!**_

_Something I thought of ages ago. I don't really have any plans to continue it, what with several other fanfictions going on, this is really just a 'what-if' going on._

_And yes, that was Owen in the beginning staring down Xemnas 8D Yay Owen!_

_Xanatos, Fox, baby Alex, Owen, Gargoyles (C) Disney_

_Org. XIII, Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix/Disney_


End file.
